


with you

by bangtan_style



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Non-Idol AU, everyone is a bad influence including myself, i just wanted to make fun of woogyu idk, i love run-on sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_style/pseuds/bangtan_style
Summary: "You're just jealous nobody would kiss you on purpose," Sungyeol says.Howon adds, "Well, I don't know. Woohyun might if you ask nicely.""I'dwhat?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ur friendly neighborhood woogyu stan here with another piece of garbage writing
> 
> bg music: "rather be" by clean bandit

A girl gets a boyfriend, and his name is Dongwoo. A girl has a car, and she waits in it while Dongwoo drags his friends out of their houses to go bowling. Because they all agreed to. Like, two weeks ago. Myungsoo and Sungjong are easy to collect; they said they'd meet them at the bowling alley.

They go to Howon's house first, because his is the closest, and he wonders aloud why Dongwoo wants him to third-wheel on their date.

"It's not a date. It's a  _group hang_ ," Dongwoo says. "You said you'd go."

"I did?" Howon raises an eyebrow.

Dongwoo whines at him, so he shrugs and says, "Okay, I'll go get my shoes."

-

Sungyeol asks exactly the same question.

"Howon is going too," Dongwoo adds.

"I am  _not_ going on a double date with him."

"It's not a  _date_. It's just bowling."

Sungyeol rolls his eyes and grabs his coat. "Like that can't be a date."

-

Woohyun actually bothered to remember the day, so he's more or less ready to go by the time they drive up to his house.

"It's pretty cool that there's eight of us now," he muses, fixing his hair in the mirror again. Dongwoo sighs. "You know, because the teams are even."

"That's true," Dongwoo says.

-

Howon, Sungyeol, and Woohyun didn't want to be alone with The Girl, so they all followed Dongwoo up to Sunggyu's apartment. "Why didn't you guys just go then?" Dongwoo asks. "I could have stayed in the car."

"Last minute change of heart," Howon explains.

Dongwoo shrugs and knocks on Sunggyu's door.

Some say Jang Dongwoo has limitless patience, but there is a limit. I mean, at some point there is. This is probably somewhere around that point.

"Well... do I have to?" Sunggyu tries to wheedle his way out of it. He claims to have made plans, and he doesn't remember agreeing to anything. This, of course, does not change Dongwoo's opinion on what Sunggyu should do this afternoon.

"You gotta," Woohyun nods. "It's only fair."

"But I really have a lot of things to do..."

"Staying home to literally Netflix and chill, huh?" Howon pipes up.

"Fuck you, it's better than having to see Dongwoo kissing his girlfriend every two seconds," Sunggyu grumbles.

"You're just jealous nobody would kiss you on purpose," Sungyeol says. (He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he and Howon high-fived at that one, like it was the burn of the century or something.)

Howon adds, "Well, I don't know. Woohyun might if you ask nicely."

"I'd  _what_?" Woohyun sputters.

(Okay, it's not that he  _doesn't_ want to kiss Sunggyu, per se. Actually he's had probably more than his fair share of, well, I mean, daydreaming about it, not that he would admit it, because then he would sound creepy and Sunggyu would never let him hug him ever again. So, you know. Motivation to shut up.)

Sunggyu snorts, but turns to him, challenge all over his face. Woohyun straightens his back, standing taller and meeting his gaze.

-

A small list of lists:

Pros of agreeing:

  * Maybe Sunggyu would even let him? Is that too much to add to this list?



Cons of agreeing:

  * Or, again, he will never let him hug him ever again (or, like, for a week. Because Sunggyu... is weak.)
  * This is very important to him.



Pros of disagreeing:

  * He gets to see the cute annoyed face Sunggyu makes when he's the butt of a joke
  * This is also very important, obviously.



Cons of disagreeing:

  * Sunggyu will probably take it out on him later and Woohyun will say something stupid like "What, did you want me to say yes?" and there will be some type of angry tension between them because it was just supposed to be a joke, so Woohyun should probably stop thinking about this while he's ahead.



-

Howon snickers. "God, look how hard he's thinking about this. It's not that deep, dude."

"Oh, sorry, I was just figuring out exactly how nicely he'd have to ask."

Sunggyu makes The Face and Woohyun relaxes. He grins and steps back before Sunggyu can hit his arm.

"Why haven't you guys left yet," he mumbles.

"I see how it is... We're not welcome in your house..." Sungyeol pretends to look faint.

[Calculating the chances of looking suspicious/desperate/wishy-washy/etc if he changes his mind about going, after all...]

"Well, bye then," Howon shrugs, slipping his shoes back on. He throws up a peace sign and ducks out the door.

"Actually, maybe I'll stay behind after all," Woohyun announces lightly.

"Here?" Sunggyu asks, a little surprised.

"Well, the teams are unbalanced anyway. Plus I'm worried about your ego~"

From behind Sunggyu, Sungyeol makes a whip-cracking motion while looking Woohyun in the eyes.

"Cool, now the teams are even again," Dongwoo finally speaks up again. "Have fun with your... cool bros night in..." He suddenly looks like he's having second thoughts about not staying too, but probably remembers his Actual Girlfriend is waiting for him.

"Lots of bonding time," Sungyeol says, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughs the whole way outside as Woohyun pushes him out the door. Dongwoo looks a little perplexed but just rolls with it. He waves and then it's just the two of them and they're standing awkwardly near the door and nobody's talking,

so Woohyun asks, "Do you wanna order takeout?"

and Sunggyu eyes him suspiciously. "Are you gonna make me pay for it?"

and Woohyun can't help but respond, "Not if you ask nicely!" and skips away farther into the apartment.

He hears a groan of anguish and turns back to see him crouching on the ground, head in hands.

"Just kidding! We can split it?" Woohyun offers.

"Okay," Sunggyu says quietly.

-

What they end up doing is putting on this DVD Woohyun finds when he's going through Sunggyu's collection. Sunggyu says he's never seen that disc before in his life, so Woohyun laughs and sticks it into the DVD player.

It's actually pretty good? Woohyun is surprisingly into it but something like halfway through, Sunggyu asks, "So how nicely  _would_ I have to ask for you to kiss me?" and then the on-screen ninjas escape his mind entirely.

-

A second small list of lists:

Pros of confessing:

  * So does this mean Sunggyu would want him to, or???



Cons of confessing:

  * None... go kiss him already, what the hell?



-

Woohyun looks over, and Sunggyu is fidgeting like he's a little embarrassed, and he forces himself to spill the beans.

"Not particularly."

Sunggyu's eyes widen and he looks away. "Oh."

"Maybe not even at all?" Woohyun tests the waters.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sunggyu stutters.

And nothing happens other than that, so Woohyun takes it into his own hands. "Look, do you want to kiss me or not," he sighs.

Sunggyu twists his body to face him, and Woohyun's already leaned halfway across the gap between them so it doesn't take much more effort to bridge said gap. They actually miss at first, too nervous, or excited or both, and Woohyun laughs and Sunggyu tells him softly to shut up, so Woohyun smiles and declines the chance to make a joke ("make me") in favor of making sure the second attempt works right.

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this while walking home one night last november, typed it up in my phone notes, and completely forgot about it until now.
> 
> inspired by the idea of woohyun not wanting to make a fool of himself (and yet manages it regardless) (and it still somehow turns out alright)


End file.
